


Fortnite Chapter Poop

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Creepypasta, Hot, Oh God Yes, Other, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny is a 13 year old boy who enjoys playing Fortnite, but suddenly trouble strikes when his game is corrupted.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fortnite Chapter Poop

Fornite Chapter Poop, the creepypasta: Aftermath.

"I noticed that you haven't been playing that fortknife game for a while."

That was my mom. It's true, I quietly cringed at her mispronunciaton of the game. You see, the game hasn't been.. Normal for the past few days. I tried to check the Fortnite forums; They said that a new Fortnite chapter was coming out. This was odd. I responded to my mom.

"It's Fortnite, Mom." I said with a sharp tone. "And it hasn't been working for the past few days, but I guess I'll check it out."

She nodded and walked back into her office. I ran into my bedroom. The bedsheets were still messy. I quickly booted up my xbox and grabbed a controller. I used the controls to switch through the variety of games I have. Cuphead.. Lego Marvel's Avengers.. FIFA 20.. Fortnite. I pressed a button as the game opened up. I noticed that the odd blackhole wasn't there anymore.. Instead it was a bright screen with white letters saying.  
Fortnite: Chapter 2.

But something wasn't right. The 2 seemed to be glitching.. It was trying to spell out something. "P... O... O.. P.." I gasped. I didn't really laugh, this was just odd. I shook my head and suddenly.. It was back to normal. The 2 was no longer shaking. It was normal. I rubbed my eyes, maybe i'm just tired. I press the "Play" button and chose the skeleton skin and floss dance, since I would need a new start for this. I tapped play and I was in the battlefield. I dropped in Pleasant Park, my favorite spot. But.. Something wasn't right. No one was here. No one was dropping, no one was building. Just.. No one. Maybe there was people somewhere else? I walked in the field. Suddenly, I saw a person. But it was a default skin. I stared at them, they stood on a hill. I noticed they started to default dance. I laughed a bit as the default dance song played quietly in the distance. But.. Something wasn't right.  
They kept default dancing for a minute.

But Suddenly.

They started to default dance towards me, but they weren't running. Just default dancing. My character backed up in fear but it got even closer. Suddenly, it stared at my character and pulled out.. A real knife? It took the knife back and slashed it into my character's throat. Skull trooper had crimson red blood start to spill out of their throat, letting out the most horrific screech I've ever heard. It was so horrifying. I covered my ears but couldn't stop staring. The default skin sunk the knife deeper as my character eventually dropped their, laying limp in a pool of their own blood. I screamed so loudly in fear as the default skin ran off, still default dancing. I tried to press a button on my controller but the dead body just lay there on the field, bleeding out. I suddenly grabbed my phone and contacted Epic Games and Xbox. I sent emails with photos I took with my phone, but most weren't very good but most were very clear. I looked up "Fortnite" on google and it was on the news, I wasn't the only one. Angry parents were triumphing about this and how it traumatized their kid horridly, and fans ranting about it. I was so horrified, I tried to see if my controller could work now but the body wasn't there.. I switched the Xbox off, it worked. But it made a static noise. I stared as TV static kept rolling. It was so odd, but suddenly.. I saw a default skin but it eyes were pure white like herobrines. It reached it's hand out, I screamed again in fear as it mumbled words to me.  
"BE...WARE... OF... FORTNITE....... CHAPTER POOP......"   
It then disappeared. I was still shaking. What has happened?

This is a warning to all viewers; If your Fortnite game has the Chapter Poop glitch DONOT PLAY!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> congrats fuck face you just wasted your time


End file.
